Oblivion
by BitchyOtter
Summary: A girl from Kyoya Ootori's past comes back to stay in Japan after a tragic accident. The girl creates conflict between Kyoya and Tamaki unintentionally, but, when she realises this, what will she do? Will she return to France and save them all the trouble? Or try and mend things between Mummy and Daddy? (Rated T for swearing and fluff) (Rating may change) (Image: Not Mine, Sadly)
1. Prologue (Part 1): Sleepover

_**Hey guys! Welcome to my second fanfiction! I am going to (still) be uploading the SNK fanfiction until that's finished, so don't worry, and I don't think I'll upload this as much. Ah well. Just enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the these characters or the plot, only the characters and plot from my imagination.**_

 _ **Warnings: May be some references to cutting and depression, but other than that it should be clean. If any other warnings need to be made, I will make them at the start of the story.**_

 _ **Notices: There won't be any lemon in this (I hope) and Yaoi (The Hitachiin twins only, though). There is a lot of fluff, though. If you guys don't like this and want lemon, either read another fanfiction or go and read my SNK one. That has loads of lemon in it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prologue (Part 1): Sleepover

Two children sat directly next to each other on a park-bench, watching as their older siblings made snowmen and threw snowballs at each other. These children were the youngest of their parent's children, and, most likely, would never have the opportunity to inherit a wealthy company. This saddened both of them but at the same time, it drove them to success. It made them determined.

The child on the left was male, with raven-black hair and dark eyes, covered by oval-shape glasses. He was wrapped up in a large coat, along with a blue scarf around his neck, a black hat and mittens. His name was Kyoya Ootori, youngest son of the Ootori group. With intelligence at such a young age, so much determination, he was happy to have a person to relate to.

Said person sat to the right of Kyoya, a female. Her silky, blonde curls flowed over the furry hood of her coat and down to her waist, the hair styled by the maids at the enormous manor she lived in. Her bright blue eyes watched intently as her two older brothers ran around, chasing Kyoya's older brothers and older sister. She, too, was wrapped up in a coat, a pink scarf, a purple hat and some light-pink mittens. "Alex! Kyoya! Come throw some snowballs with us!"

Both children looked up from twiddling their thumbs, seeing their older siblings holding loads of snowballs. Alex smiled and gripped Kyoya's hand, whom wasn't as enthusiastic on getting all cold and wet as his friend was. "Come on Kyo!" Alex squealed, managing to pull him off the bench. "It'll be fun!" Although still hesitant, Kyoya couldn't say no to the girl. The girl was sweet, kind and caring. Kyoya had felt weird about her for some time.

After a while of chasing, snow-ball fights and snow-angels, Kyoya Ootori sat under a tree, sniffing from the cold. Alex timidly trotted over, seeing the clearly ill and irritated boy hugging his knees. "Kyo?" She asked, plopping down beside him. "Did that snow give you a cold?" She mumbled, feeling guilty. Kyoya simply sniffed and buried his face into his knees, still shivering like a washing machine on full power.

The tree the two sat under was so thick that no snow had gotten through the branches. It was a dry circle. Alex marvelled at it for a moment, before Kyoya's throaty, hoarse voice broke her muse. "It's fine." He murmured suddenly, not meeting the girl's eyes. He sniffed, clearing the mucus out of his throat, before talking again. "I just want to get home. You're staying over tonight, right?"

Alex smiled. A big, pearly smile that made Kyoya smile as well.. even if it was a half-smile. "Of course!" She squeaked, hugging Kyoya. "We can watch movies like we did the other week!" Kyoya stared into the blue eyes, a little shocked to see such a beautiful sight. Alex's face was being shone down on, by the sunlight, which was hidden by the clouds. With the snow carpeting the grass in the background, it made Alex the definition of adorable. "Come on! Let's go now!"

Kyoya, being jerked up, staggered along behind the girl as she ran over to their parents. "Mother! Mother! I'm still going to stay at Kyo-Chan's house, right?!" The girl squeaked, pulling Kyoya beside her. The seven-year-old smiled up at her mother, who returned the smile happily.

"Of course." She reached down, pinching her daughter's cheeks. "But don't forget to brush your teeth. And don't annoy Kyoya's daddy." Alex's mother purposely used the term 'daddy', as Alex never called her own dad father. It didn't make sense to her, so Alex's mother knew there would be no use in using that term. "We'll see you in an hour or two, okay Kyoya?" The lady asked, smiling the same, pearly-white smile as her daughter.

Nodding slowly, Kyoya hugged Alex and exchanged goodbyes before trotting back off towards the car to go home with his own family. Alex waved frantically as they left, Kyoya smiling slightly and waving a hand out of the window.

 _ **~**...**~**_

A sigh left both of the seven-year-old's mouths as they sat on the enormous couch, the large, flat-screen TV playing some boring movie. "I don't like this one." Alex complained, springing up from the couch. "Do you?" Kyoya shook his head, agreeing with the girl. It _was_ pretty boring. "Uhhh..." Alex mumbled, walking along the massive book-shelf of CDs. "What about.. This one!"

The girl squeaked, startling Kyoya. The boy frowned, shaking his head. The CD case was pink, god knows what it held inside. Sighing, she put it back, before running along the book-cases again. "Toy Story!" She pulled out the CD, grinning. Kyoya shrugged. It was better than something pink. "Yay!" She squealed, running over to the CD player. After jabbing at it for a while, the girl, eventually, managed to put it in. She shoved it inside, before running back to the couch. "Hey Kyoya."

"What?"

"Smile." Kyoya managed to force a smile as the girl pulled out her phone, taking a selfie of the two. Alex looked down at her phone, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll keep this!" She squeaked, snuggling into Kyoya's side. Said boy shrugged, wrapping an arm around Alex, as the two snuggled under the blanket. Suddenly, Alex sprung up. "We need lemonade!" She shouted, already at the door.

Kyoya blinked, still puzzled as to how fast she had run, before shrugging. He paused the movie for Alex, waiting for her to come back. "Look Kyo-Chan!" Alex smiled, lugging in three bottles of lemonade. She rolled one over to the dark-haired boy. "Open one." She smiled.

Sighing, Kyoya picked up the bottle. He twisted the lid a little, but found he couldn't open it fully. He stood up on the couch, his small, seven-year-old hands working at the bottle.. until, eventually, the bottle cap twisted. Kyoya mentally kicked himself when it fizzed and lemonade spouted out. "Kyo!" Alex squeaked, throwing a pillow at him. Kyoya ended up falling off the couch, landing upside-down. Alex laughed her arse off, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, as she watched the irritated expression of her friend.

 ** _~**...**~_**

Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister, sneaked into the room. She smiled admirably as she found the two snuggled up to each other, a movie blasting from the TV. Their heads were leant on one another's, limbs entangled, as they slept. Alex's mouth was parted slightly, but no noise came out. Kyoya slept soundly, as normal. She looked towards a phone on the coffee-table, before deciding to be a bit nosy.

A video and a picture was the only items in the phone's photos. Fuyumi clicked on the picture, it expanding to the full screen. Her eyes softened at it. There was the two, Izumi's arm around Kyoya's shoulders, Fuyumi's youngest brother smiling happily. She scrolled to the video and almost burst out in laughter. It had captured the lemonade incident.

Wiping a few tears away, Fuyumi put down the phone. She tip-toed over to the two, sleeping forms, smiling as she looked at them again. "Gah. You guys are going to be adorable together when you grow up." She whispered, lifting her brother onto her shoulder. As she lifted up Alex, Fuyumi found it incredibly easy to lift both up at the same time. They weighed virtually nothing.

She put them both down on Kyoya's bed, watching as Alex clung to the warmth, aka, Kyoya. The boy didn't mind at all. Instead of pushing Alex away, he hugged her back. "I'm so setting you two up when you're older." She whispered with a smile, reaching over to remove her little brother's glasses. "Now then. Sleep well." Fuyumi pulled the mound of blankets and duvets over the two, watching as they enjoyed the warmth it brought. She smiled once more.

They would definitely make a perfect match.

* * *

 _ **Okie-Dokie! This is my second fanfiction! I don't know what to feel of it, but, as you've read the description, it's to do with Kyoya's past and present. I'm thankful for you guys to read and I will, hopefully, upload another SNK chapter before I go on a trip next week.**_

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_


	2. Prologue (Part 2): Leaving

_**Last chapter of this fanfiction for this week . I felt like posting the second part before I went on the trip next week. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy! (This ones a lot shorter, just warning)v**_

* * *

Prologue (Part 2): Leaving

The two seven-year-olds were up and running around before breakfast. Well, Alex was. Kyoya was just groaning about how much he hated waking up. "Come on Kyo! Why are you being so grumpy?!" Alex asked loudly, frowning. She put her hands on her hips as she stood on the couch, trying to make her face go into Kyoya's irritated one as best as she could. "How do you do that?!"

Shrugging, Kyoya plopped down on the couch beside her. He yawned quietly, before Alex jumped down to sit beside him. The two sighed simultaneously. That made Alex giggle. "Kyo." Alex mumbled, smiling slightly. "I don't want the two of us to ever grow apart. I wanna be your friend forever." Kyoya looked at the girl, a little confused as to what had brought that thought out.

Alex folded her legs on the couch, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "But.." She murmured, eyes filling with tears.

The atmosphere changed to tense.

"We're moving back to France.." Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared at Alex, who was clearly distraught. "I wanted to tell you yesterday.. but.." Her voice broke, "I wanted this sleepover to be special.. I didn't want you to be upset, Kyo. I don't want to be upset. But I don't want to move. Father says it's important and mother just tells me to listen to him! It's not fair Kyo!"

Kyoya, hugging the sobbing girl, felt tears welling up in his own eyes, as well. He had known Alex for as far back as he could remember. She was someone he could relate to, since Alex was always aiming to achieve amazing goals, even though her siblings had already done it. She was someone he could play with, since she never got boring. But, most of all, Kyoya wanted her to be someone he grew up with. Not just through the seven years they had already lived through.

But his entire life.

He wanted Alex to be someone there for him, someone to help him. But that seemed impossible at that moment. "W.. When are you going?" The boy asked, his voice quavering a little. Alex sniffed, looking downwards. "Alex?" Kyoya gripped her chin, forcing her to look upwards. He may have been seven, but he was extremely advanced in reading facial expressions. Alex's was that of guilt.

She was trembling, but managed to reply. "F.. Father says we need to go as soon a-as possible.." She sniffed again, not once meeting Kyoya's gaze. "He said in two days.." Kyoya's entire heart crumbled. His seven-year-old brain turned cold. He suddenly hated Hiroshi, Alex's father. He hated everything about the man.

A burning passion settled in his mind and soul that day, a vow that he'd never trust anyone again. Harsh for a seven-year-old, yes, but Kyoya was different from any other seven year old. Even at the young age of seven, his father still pushed him further than needed, forcing Kyoya to grow up faster.

Alex's father was making her move. It was his fault.

Kyoya would, more than likely, after two days, never see his only, beloved friend ever again.

 _ **~**...**~**_

Kyoya sat on his bed, in his room, a few weeks after he had watched his friend go at the airport. His older brother had to physically hold him back from running after her as he sobbed like someone with a mental problem. Alex was crying as well, but _her_ older brother was carrying her. He stroked her hair tenderly, smiling back at Kyoya briefly, before disappearing through the gates.

It took a while for Kyoya to come to terms with what had happened. Since they had both been forced to grow up way faster than normal, both of them couldn't be lied to by their families. They couldn't be told 'Don't worry, you'll see each other in a short while' because both of the seven-year-olds knew that wasn't true.

They knew they wouldn't see each other for months.

Years, even.

So, as Kyoya sat on his bed, a drawing from Alex in his hands, he cried. He thought about everything that had happened. He thought about how much he loved her. He thought about the fact he had never told her that he _did_ love her. That crushed his heart most of all.

Since Yoshiro and Hiroshi had decided it best to keep the two separated, instead of having them mingle and hope they would see each other, which they both knew wouldn't happen, the two couldn't even phone each other. Kyoya hated his father at that point. But he knew it was for the best.

He slid off of his bed, wiping a few, salty tears off of his burning cheeks. His small hands clasped the bottom knob of his chest of drawers. He slid it open and made some room through his clothes, before slipping the paper underneath. He closed the drawer and stared. He'd bury her. He'd forget about her and move on.

It had to be done.

* * *

 _ **This one's so sad.. ;-; The next chapter will be in the present, maybe from either Kyoya's or Alex's view.. but maybe not. Eh. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's not great at the moment, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **(For further record, Alex is actually, in school, a year younger than Kyoya. Their birthday happens to be in the same year. So she'd be in 1 instead of 2.)**_

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_


	3. Sorry!

_**Sorry!**_

 _ **Sorry about not uploading for almost two weeks, but I've been on a real writer's block. Some suggestions would be greatly appreciated, but I'm not going to go to the present in the story just yet. So scratch what I said earlier. I'm going to go back to Alex's side, in France.. Next chapter is coming out in a few minutes P:**_

 _ **~BitchyOtter**_


	4. Prologue (Part 3): Forget

Prologue (Part 3): Forget

Life.. So harsh. So unfair. It gets you into a great place in your life and then there's only one thing that can make that beautiful path take a turn, down a darker one. Obviously, that dark path, full of rain and sorrow, had to get back up to the sunny one.. right? It had to lead Alex back to Japan.. right?

Flying on the plain back to France, it really didn't seem like that. Her father had explained how it was for the best that he kept them separate, since he mentioned how they would probably never meet again. **That's** when she broke down. Alex sobbed like a nervous wreck on the limo home, clinging onto her oldest brother, whom of which was slightly upset as well.. She had a feeling he had a thing for Fuyumi. "Come on Al.. You'll see him again.."

The tears ran down her burning cheeks, dripping off of the girl's chin. "But we won't.." She sobbed quietly, clinging onto his t-shirt, "I can't even ring him.. You saw him at the airport.. Kyo knows as well.. That's why he was fighting to keep me there!" She had grown up in Japan, after her grandmother had passed away before her birth, in France. The only reason they were going back was because of some 'stupid' deal Alex's father had with work.

Eiji, Alex's oldest brother, pulled the girl onto his lap. He hugged her back tightly, running his fingers through silky locks. "Don't worry Alex." He murmured. " **I'll** get you a flight back someday.. Even if I pay for it out of my money." Her eyes widened. Being fifteen, she doubted her brother was able to do that any time soon.. but hearing that made the girl break down inside. She **knew** he was lying.

 _ **~**...**~**_

On getting 'home', the girl ran straight to her old room and slammed the door. Tears streamed down the reddening cheeks as her father knocked softly on the door, willing his youngest child to come out and 'talk'. After hours of sitting outside the door, painfully listening to the loud sobs of his daughter, the man gave up. He knew she wasn't going to come out that night, so he left a bag of candy, her clothes and favourite stuffed-toy outside the door. "I'm sorry, Ally.." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Alex listened to the fading footsteps and then cracked open the door. She peeked outside, eyes landing on the bag. Ignoring it for a few moments, she looked left, then right, realising the hallway was empty. Her left hand shot out and she dragged the bag inside, closing and locking the door again. Instead of taking out the candy or changing clothes, she picked up the stuffed-bear. More tears streamed down her face.. She had got the bear with **Kyoya.**

Holding onto the bear, she sat on her bed and grabbed some tissue. No matter how many tears she shed, no matter how many times she hid herself away.. the seven-year-old knew that there was no point. Why would there be?

Wiping away her tears, the girl grasped a hair-band. Being taught from the age of five how to do various types of hairstyles, the girl did a pony-tail easily. Her beautiful, platinum-blonde locks fell down to the small of her back as she finished twisting the hairband over her hair. She sniffed once more, the sleeves of her black jumper tumbling over her hands as she sat in front of her mirror.

Timidly, she smiled slightly. The girl looked like a boy.. in trousers, with no makeup on, and her hair pulled back. She supposed that in Japan she could pass off as one, even with her hair, mainly because it was excepted there to have really long hair as a boy. Sighing, the girl stood up. She was tired and her head hurt. A good's night sleep would help her forget about Kyoya.. wouldn't it?

But, sitting on her bed, she realised something..

Did **she** want to forget about him like the rest of her family was?

* * *

 ** _Short and shit, yeah, but I'm struggling 4 ideas at the moment. I'll try get my mind to work.. Hopefully I'll bomb you with more chapters soon, but for now, I'm going to upload once a week. Bye-Bye! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. Chapter 1: Life In France

_**Boo :P**_

 _ **Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but I've finally figured out how to do my story! I hope you guys will all enjoy the regular updates from now on (Notice how I didn't promise.. ;-;) and I'll try and get my SnK story back up with regular updates, as well. I've just been wracking my brain with this fanfic so much I've lost interest in mah little Yaoi C:**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Life In France

Small, strangled gasps left the man as my shin collided with the side of his head. I smiled in triumph as he fell to the ground, groaning. "Great work today, Alex." My teacher came over, smiling at me as he dismissed the groaning man. Mr Ito was from Japan, that's one of the main reasons why father sent me to him when I said wanted to get into kick-boxing. I'd trained with him for four years in total by that point. "Your limo is already here. What have you got next?" He asked in curiosity.

I smiled briefly, picking up my change-bag. "Ballet." He laughed. "What? I do have a feminine side as well!" I retorted, rolling my eyes. He smiled and patted me on the head, before poking at the bun on the back of my head and tugging at it. Mr Ito was like a second father to me. He was the one who suggested I cut my hair to mid upper-arm short. He was the one who persuaded me into coming more times a week.. and, in all honesty, he was the first 'friend' I had in France.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He apologised, patting me on the head again. "You just seem so violent when you train that it's pretty hard to imagine you in tights and a skirt and frolicking around in pink." I rolled my eyes yet again, huffing. I scowled at the thought of waking up and my limbs aching from ballet.. I barely ever got a rest. "I hope you get a proper rest tonight, Alex." He insisted, almost reading my thoughts, "I don't want you exhausted like this again in two days time."

Smiling, I nodded. "Will-do. I'll see you on Thursday!" I waved, just as I was about to shove through the double-doors. He smiled and put his hand up, before going back to shouting at the other guys fighting, whom of which were failing miserably in technique. I giggled to myself, before shoving the doors open. I ran down the corridor, and then shoved through the main doors. "Hi Gabriel!" I greeted my chauffer, Gabriel. He smiled and opened the door for me.

Once inside, he smiled again. "Did you have a good lesson with Mr Ito, Miss Alex?" He asked, placing my change-bag next to me. I nodded, already fishing around in the bag, to find my ballet kit amongst the swarm of gym clothes. Thank god they were always washed, or it would've smelt disgusting in there. "That's good." Gabriel closed the door, smiling down at me. "So, we are off to your ballet lessons, correct?" He asked, sitting in the driver's seat.

Almost as if I had forgotten, I paused, tinting the windows. When my mind stopped having a fart, I smiled. "Yep. Then it's home and I can get something to eat.." My stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry." He smiled and, just as the limo started, I closed the screen between us.

* * *

In the safe confines of the limo, I changed into my ballet clothes, only just putting on my pristine, pink ballet-shoes as we arrived at the ballet academy. Just like the place I went to, to train with Mr Ito, it had the same, swinging doors. I pushed through them, being met with the pleasant sight of the reception and the large hall that the academy possessed. Walking through the reception, I slipped on my black leg-warmers, smiling at the lady at the reception, before walking through.

My teacher, Jen, was originally from England. She had light-brown hair, bright and vivid, and an amazing set of green eyes. Her posture when she taught us was so admirable.. especially since I had to train for about a year to stand in the same way.

She put me straight into stretching and, after that, made me practice my splits. I sat next to one of my good friends, Antoinette, as we stretched. "You're getting really good at this, Anne." I smiled, sliding down. She had only joined the academy a few weeks ago, but was already doing amazing. She blushed and shook her head, before we were called up to practice the routine we were doing for an upcoming competition..

* * *

No matter how exhausted I was at the end of the day, ballet tired me out the most. Jen tried us to our limits, sometimes even breaking them, and I'd always end up aching or groaning about how uncomfortable it was. Gabriel was there, as per usual, as I came out of the swinging-doors. He opened the limo-door for me, smiling, as he knew how cranky I was after ballet lessons, before shutting the door. My eyes landed on something. _Food_. "Gabe!" I squealed, smiling.

"Yes, Miss Alex?" He asked, almost innocently.

"Did you get me food?!" I squealed again, picking up the orange-juice and sandwich.

"Maybe, Miss." He smiled. I thanked him, before digging in to, what was, most possibly, the best food I'd ever had in my entire life..

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Favourite or/and follow my story! This takes ages to do.. Well, for me. Getting the ideas, spell-checking, grammar and all that shite. The more views I get, the more I want to do it! So yeah.. Support me ^_^**_

 _ **(Ps; I am going to get to the point where she goes to Japan.. I'm just actually TRYING for once to get a good story-line. :3)**_


	6. Chapter 2: Circus Surprises

_**Bit short, but enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Circus Surprises

As per usual, a certain club of boys, from all years alike, were getting ready for the evening. They were putting on another show, a circus-act, to be exact, to entertain their guests. Tamaki was to be the ring-master, the twins were to be magicians, who could travel from box to box, Honey was supposed to be the cute, little.. weird thing that looked too young for his age, Mori was supposed to be a mime and, finally, Kyoya was going to be a lion-tamer. Haruhi simply refused to wear her costume.

"Come on Haru-Chan!" Honey squealed, pouting as he held onto Usa-Chan. "It can't be that bad! Tama-Chan picked it out whilst we were shopping for all of the costumes! Even Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan said it looked good! Doesn't it Takahashi?!" Honey looked at his life-long friend, nudging him slightly. A small, barely audible 'yes' was heard from outside the changing rooms. "Come out Haru-Chan! We won't laugh!"

Her eye twitched as she stared at the costume. It was skimpy and completely absurd. "There's no way I'm wearing this." She stated flatly, brushing open the curtains. She forced it back, in-between the eldest of the Hitachiin's arms, before folding her arms. "You guys may, practically, own me. But I'd rather go into debt, live on the streets and not be able to attend this school anymore than wear that."

Sighing, both of the Hitachiins glanced at each other. "You can wear this instead." Kyoya stated, handing Haruhi a reasonable, co-ring-master costume. "Since I figured the twins and Tamaki would try and put you in something inappropriate, that would, more than likely, expose your gender, I decided to go ahead and buy you a proper costume for this evening's happenings."

Looking at the costume sceptically, Haruhi shrugged. "Must be better than what them three picked out.." She murmured, throwing the twins a sour glance. They both pouted and acted innocent.. but, before either of them could start whining, Haruhi vanished, back into the changing room. They waited and waited and waited, until the young first-year emerged.

She looked adorable. "Har-u-hi!" Tamaki glomped her, holding her against his chest as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "You're adorable!" All of the hosts rolled their eyes, apart from the two, stoic-faced hosts, and let Haruhi to fend Tamaki off herself. The twins snickered, listening to the amusing sounds of Tamaki getting scolded for touching her in 'inappropriate places' whilst 'adjusting the costume'.

"Boss is a pervert! Boss is a pervert!" The twins sung, getting screamed at by the King to 'shut up'.

"Bzz.. Bzz.. Bzz.." A phone, sitting on one of the tables buzzed, causing all of the hosts to cease their actions.. well, shenanigans, and look over. Honey picked up the phone and flipped it open, raising an eyebrow when he saw a girl on the front.

"Isn't this Kyo-Chan's sister?" He asked.

"Indeed, it is, Honey. That's Fuyumi." Kyoya appeared behind the boy. Honey squealed and dropped the phone, running off to cry to Mori about how scary he was. Kyoya was definitely pissed-off about something that afternoon. "If you'll excuse me.." He murmured, glancing at each other hosts, before disappearing over to his laptop-table. "Hello, Fuyumi. What do you need? You don't call when I'm at school."

"Kyoya! Oh my god! You'll never believe what I found! I sent you some pictures on your laptop! Look at them!" A little curious why his sister was so flustered and excited, Kyoya sat down at the table. He opened the email, being greeted by some stunning photos. A girl, around his age, with her hair tied up in a tight bun on the back of her head, was in the picture, dressed up in ballet clothes.

She stood in a perfect position; her legs in a split position whilst she bent over.. basically a side-ways split. Her back was arched slightly and both of her feet were pointed, even the one she was standing on. Kyoya flicked to the next one, seeing the same, determined, young girl, literally kicking a grown man in the face. And it looked like it hurt. She was almost in a split position, one foot on the floor, the other on his cheek with her hands in fists and near her face. "What about them?" He asked blankly.

"That's the girl you used to know when you were a kid! Alex!" He blinked.

"Why do I care about her. She left ages ago. I haven't spoken to her since she left." He replied, deleting the email. "Why would you bring this up now, anyway?"

"Just thought you'd like to know how she was doing.." His sister replied, sounding as if she was pouting. "Anyway. Have a nice day at that club of yours." She smiled on the other end, hanging up.

Kyoya stared for a good moment, leaning on his elbow as he pondered on what to do.. but it was easy. He knew what he was going to do. He had buried her so long ago. He didn't need her back. And he certainly didn't need bad memories of his depressed childhood flooding back to him. And what was the chances of her suddenly coming back to Tokyo?

She was gone.

She had left.

 **He** didn't need her back.

* * *

 _ **Kyoya.. Honestly.. If only you knew what was coming .**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Bye-Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 3: A Change

_**Wussup everyone! I've missed you all for about a few days! P: Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Change

After eating the sandwich and down the small carton of orange-juice, my hunger had been sated.. for the moment. I slumped against my favourite spot in the limo, sighing as Gabriel turned the corner. "Hey Gabe." I called out, my mind side-tracking to something other than food and ballet. He gave me his trademark 'hmm?' as I twirled some hair around my finger. "Do you know anything about what my mother and father were talking about yesterday? They were yelling at each other."

He glanced at me in the mirror. There was a long, awkward silence. I fidgeted a bit and, just as I thought he was going to stay silent, he caved. "You do remember that your eldest brother, Eiji has been in a car accident? Don't you, Miss Alex?" I nodded slowly. "Your parents were talking about how it would be better if the family would move to Japan to see him. Just for a term or two, in-case his recovery slid because of his emotions. I can't imagine it's very fun when you're trying to learn to walk again with strangers an-"

I huffed. "I get it, Gabe. Eiji wants to have his family whilst he recovers." I muttered. "I just don't know why he had to go and study in Japan. What's the point? France has loads of amazing medical-places and whatnot." I folded my arms, looking idly out the window. My eyes watched as the trees flew past, bushes, buildings, signs, windows, brick and loads of other things just went on by. It made me think weirdly. "Gabe." I murmured. "When are we getting home?"

* * *

Sitting on the large sofa in one of the many living rooms, I watched some TV programmes. Gabe had told me of how I should stay on the ground floor, since he mentioned my parents would want to talk to me before they made the decision. I flicked through the programmes, lazily slopped on the large couch with a bag of crisps in my hand. I was in some black jogging bottoms and a white pyjama vest with some foot-slippers on my feet. It wasn't cold, so I didn't want to put on my dressing-gown.

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up through a few of my golden locks and stared upwards, seeing my mother and father walking in slowly. My mother frowned. "You know your not supposed to eat crisps when your about to have your dinners." She frowned slightly. "In fact you know your not allowed to eat them anyway." I rolled my eyes and flicked off the TV, turning on the lights.

I stuck my hair up in a messy-bun and sat back down on the couch, my mother sitting beside me. "I know about Eiji." I murmured. My mother gave me a surprised look, clearly not knowing how I found out. Deciding to spare Gabriel an earful, I used an excuse. "It was pretty obvious. You and father were arguing last night and I could hear you." Her eyes softened slightly. I looked down.

She stroked my cheek, her index-finger pushing my chin up to look at her again. "So, you know that we're thinking about going back to Japan?" I nodded slowly, crossing my legs when my mother took her finger away from my chin. She sighed softly, gripping my hand. She pulled me into her and hugged me. I looked up at her, a little confused. "I'm sorry we're putting such a burden on you, poppet." She stroked my head. "Do you remember Kyoya?"

The name rang several bells in my head.. I looked up at her, shaking my head slowly. She looked at me, clearly surprised, before sighing. "The one you used to play with all the time when you were in Japan.." My eyes widened. Kyoya. _Kyoya Ootori.._ I hadn't heard about him for years. "You'd be going back to school with him if we did go back but.. Like I said, it would only be for a while."

Pulling myself away from my mother, since she was hurting my back, I shrugged. "I don't remember him anymore.." I mumbled, rubbing my wrist. "I wouldn't care going back to Japan. It's not like we'd be staying there permanently, but.." I sighed. "Wouldn't it be awkward if I just suddenly turned up at his school? And then I just disappeared back to France again."

My mother gripped my hand once more. "Alex." I met her eyes. "Kyoya still remembers you. He called me a few days ago in-fact.. but that was only for his father's companies and other things like that.." I raised an eyebrow. "But it'd be like you two were strangers. You were the new-girl for a few months and he'd be showing you around."

"He'd be showing me around?!" My eyes widened.

"Well.. Your father and I know how you are about strangers."

"Yeah, I don't like them but don't you think that'd be a bit awkward?!"

"Darling, I don't want you to get angry about this." I realised that my voice had been louder than normal. I mumbled an apology. "But all we need is you not to want to go and you can stay here, in France.. But I don't think Eiji would like that. He wants to see you, as well." I looked down, ideas racing through my head, before I huffed.

"Yeah.. I'll go.."

* * *

 _ **Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. Back at it again with another chaper C:**_

 _ **Sorry I'm stalling so much, but this is the only way I can write the chapter when Kyoya and Alex meet AND make it seem a legit reaction. Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed! I'll be seeing you all at the gates of Ouran!**_


	8. Chapter 4: First Day (Part 1)

_**Wussup everyone! I've missed you all for about a few days! P: Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day (Part 1)

I full-on scowled at the monstrosity in front of me.

After settling down in the mansion back in Japan, getting acquainted with the old house-staff and the new schedule I was given, it was Monday morning and my mother insisted I went to school. **Obviously** I had complained and whined about just how much I didn't want to go through the whole process of meeting new teachers, people.. god-knows how many students.. but my mother just shoved the yellow dress in my face, kissed me on the head and closed the door. "Hell no!" I yelled, throwing the dress across the room. "There is no way I'm wearing that!"

The door-handle clicked. "Sweetie?" My mum asked. I sat on my bed, watching as she slid back into the room. "What's wrong with the dress?" I glared at her.. Since we had that special sort of bond, she just smiled and nodded, slowly walking over to the bed. She sat down next to me and patted me on the head. "I thought you wouldn't like it." She smiled, still patting me on the head. I frowned. "That's why I forced your father to buy the boy's uniform as well." My eyes lit up. "I'm afraid we didn't get you any proper shoes or trousers, but you can wear your jeans and converses, right?"

My smile came back as I hugged her. "Thank god.." I sighed dramatically, sliding off of the bed. "Where is it? I'll go get it!" My mother explained where it was, so I smiled again and darted out of the room in my blue-pyjamas. Although I had worn skirts for ballet and school, I really despised dresses. Yes, I had worn them before, but that was because I was either forced to or because I actually **liked** it. It was a flowery, blue dress, simple and neat and my mum had allowed me to tweak it a little.. but that monstrosity of a yellow banana-costume was no-way going to fit with my image.

 _ **...**_

Slowly, I picked up my bag and looked in the mirror. My heart sunk, but then I grinned excitedly. _I look like a boy.._ The amount of fun I could have at school was going to be absolutely unbelievable. I could trick my teachers, peers and maybe even.. Kyoya..? _Yeah, I think that's his name._ I undid my blazer and loosened the tie. I then tied up the top bit of my hair up in a pony-tail, to keep it out of my eyes. _My type of hair isn't exactly unusual for boys.._ I thought, still grinning.

Just as I was about to go out of my room, my phone started playing an English song. I darted for it, thankful that phone-call had reminded me to take my phone to school, because I would've probably just left it there, and grasped the small, buzzing item. I flipped it open and put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, phone wedged in-between my shoulder and ear as I rolled up my sleeves. **Big** mistake.

As I was getting to the Foyer, an ear-piercing scream/squeal came through the phone. I yelled and flinched, dropping my phone in the process on the carpet. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Came the squealing voice. Reluctantly, I picked up the phone. That was one of my best friends back in France, Emily. All she ever did was squeal but that's one of the main reasons I loved her to bits. "You will not believe what is happening!" She squealed. "ANDREW AND ELIZA ARE DATING!" She shouted in French.

Smiling, I walked down the steps, bidding my mother and father a goodbye as I muffled the speak on my phone with my index-finger. When I was finally in the limo, thank god Gabriel had come with us to Japan, Gabriel stared at me through the wind-mirror as Eliza yelled her head off. "Are you quite alright, Miss Alex?" He asked, a slight amused tone in his voice as he turned out of the grand gates of the manor. I smiled back sheepishly. "Is that Miss Eliza?"

I nodded. "Yeah.." I hung up. "I think I'll ring her later.." I watched as she spammed me with texts. Whoever finds out how she does it that fast, I would've given a medal to, because it was something she told anyone. I joked about it being her 'secret talent', whilst she joked my secret talent came from bodily-functions.. such a burping.. I didn't know where she got that from, though, I had once had a burping contest with this boy and won. "It's nice to be back in Japan." I smiled, leaning against the seat in the limo.

"Is it now?" I looked over at him. He was smiling. Gabriel barely ever smiled that wide, unless he was in an exceptional mood.. Yes, he smiled a lot, but barely ever that wide. "I'm glad you've already settled back in, Miss Alex." I nodded, huffing. "Do you have your schedule for Ouran?" I reached over and pulled my book-bag up. Apparently you weren't meant to wear rucksacks in Ouran. Once finding my schedule, I nodded.

I sighed, crossing my legs on the seat as I fished through my bag. "I have a guitar lesson at school.. at.. lunch, I think. Father told me to get acquainted with Kyoya before he shows me around and, apparently, I have to do that after school which is stupid because I have lessons today.. Ugh.. I don't want to do this, Gabe."

He looked at me through the mirror. "Don't say that." He chirped, pulling into the school driveway. "You'll be fine. And if you get ill or really don't want to do it, I'll always come pick you up."

"Fine." I murmured.

"Have a good day, Miss Alex."

"You too Gabe.."

I picked up my back and stepped out of the limo. Almost immediately, a group of giggling teenage-girls, probably a year older than me, looked at me. "Who's the new boy?" One asked quietly. I slung my bag over my back and waved Gabe off. "Dunno, he's cute though.." _Maybe the boy thing wasn't such a good idea.._

* * *

 ** _It's getting closer.. Alex and Kyoya are going to meet.. and it's going to be so, so cute.._**

 ** _Anyways! I hope ya'll enjoyed, I've already announced on my aot fanfiction that I have a schedule (It's on my profile) and I intend to stick to that. You'll have to find out what happens next week _ See you then!_**

 ** _Bye~_**


	9. Chapter 5: First Day (Part 2)

Chapter 5: First Day (Part 2)

Laughter sounded along the hallways, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls were perched on the sofas around the hall like exotic birds gossiping and giggling. As I looked at them, a football flew above their heads between two boys in the classic, blue blazer. A group of second-years sat at the end of the corridor, laughing and idly chatting away. A depressing though crossed the my mind as I looked around..

Which sort of group would I mould into? The ones impressing girls, or reeking havoc? The ones smiling with the boys or gossiping with the girls? Maybe I'd become a total tomboy? It made my brain hurt just thinking about it.. I had Kyoya, though. And I wasn't staying in Japan for long, so I could always just tag along with him.. but I didn't want to bother him on the first day. I'd just wait until the end of the day to see him.

I stood awkwardly in the hallway, looking down at my small, pocket-map of the school. Thank-god mother had put it onto something smaller, because I doubt I'd ever be able to use a massive map without completely looking like an idiot, but the small one had important bits cut-off and I just couldn't find my way. I walked for ages, muttering under my breath and thinking about calling Gabriel, until I looked up at a sign.

1A was my class. Right there, above me, in a subtle sign was 'Class 1A'. If I was on my own, I would've screamed internally. I glanced up and down the hallway. The bell had gone a while ago, so I was on my own. Glad that this wouldn't make me look like a complete idiot, I rolled up my sleeves again and slid on my bands. Every single one of them had a meaning, such as one was from my brother and you get the idea.. I then slid on my silver ring, which I always wore, before gripping the handle.

Sliding the door open, I was so glad the room was full of stuck-up rich people.

A lot of students sat around the classroom, either working hard, daydreaming or chatting carelessly. The teacher didn't seem to care and was pretty content on her computer, checking tests and scores. Without wanting to go through the whole 'stand at the front so the others can look at you' bit of starting a new school, I headed straight towards the back.

My lazy arse ended up taking the seat nearest to the window and I sat down, leaning on my elbow. "Isn't that the new boy?" _Girl.._ I growled in my head. I really regretted dressing up in the boy's uniform and not wearing makeup.. but it couldn't be helped at that point. "Yeah, I saw him outside. Apparently he knows Kyoya.." My eyes snapped to look over at the gossiping girls. "Kyoya?! Lucky.." _So, Kyoya's gone up in the world.._ The corner of my lips lifted.

 ** _..._**

After moping around at he back of the classroom for about.. five million years.. the bell for lunch rang. I decided to stay outside and eat, since the lunchroom was so crowded, so I took my lunch and found a secluded part of the courtyard to eat. I sat at one of the benches, leaning on my elbow as I texted Emily, whom had spammed me constantly during period one. For her it must've been at least seven hours earlier.. so she was probably up all night.

Just as I was starting to my class, two familiar twins knocked me over in the hallway. I landed on my arse with a thud, wincing as I saw that I had scraped my hand. "S-Sorry!" Kaoru.. and.. Hikaru? I thought, looking up slowly. Sure enough, the two boys from my class that were getting swooned over and chatted about were staring down at me as I looked back up at them. "Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

I blinked, slightly afraid, before pulling my book-bag into my un-cut hand. "Fine.." I mumbled, shoving myself up. The twins watched curiously as I walked past them, sucking on the cut part of my thumb.. luckily it wasn't my nail or anything or I would've looked like a baby sucking it's thumb. "Who was that?" I heard them mumbling as I entered the classroom. "Dunno.. The boy that joined the school today. Apparently he knows Kyoya."

 _ **...**_

For the rest of art-class, the twins stared at me. Their brunette friend kept telling them to stop, but they were adamant in finding out my connections with Kyoya. Unfortunately for them, as soon as the bell went, I booked it straight to the limo pulling up.. the trademark scratch on the side made it known it was Gabriel's. "Miss Alex?" He asked, seeing me panting as I practically dived into the limo. "Was your first day that bad that you have to run into my limo?"

Regaining my breath, I waved my hand at him to pull out. He did as told, the Hitachiin twins just making it out of the school as they watched the limo roll off. "I.. Just.. Escaped.. Hell.." I panted, flopping down on the seat. Gabe let out an amused chuckle as he watched me in the mirror. "How's.." I swallowed. "My brother?"

"Doing a lot better, actually." Gabriel smiled. "He wants to see you now though, so I'll be taking you to the Ootori family hospital before we get home. Something tells me your old friend will be there as well."

"What?!"

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovelies XD Thanks for all of the views and shit like that (just wanted to say that)**_

 _ **As I mentioned in my AoT/SnK fanfiction, I'm going on holiday from Thursday and wasn't sure if I'd be able to post this chapter.. and I didn't want to postpone it so I'm posting it today C: Hope you guys enjoyeeeeeed..**_

 _ **Guess who Alex will see at the hospitaaal..?**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	10. Chapter 6: Tears

_**Mm.. Guess who c:**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Tears

I sheepishly walked through the doors of the hospital, holding my elbow as I looked around. Gabe, who was in pretty normal clothes, not his working ones, went straight up to the desk and asked for my brother. I was just idly walking around the lobby, poking the fish-tanks that the staff told me not to touch, listening to my music and.. well, wondering why it was taking so long..

But then I saw him..

My eyes landed on a boy. One with oval-framed glasses, black hair and was quite tall compared to me. _Kyoya?_ I was in the middle of one of my favourite songs; 'Papaoutai' by Stromae, when I saw him. I was also just about to poke a specific fish-tank that the staff were getting pissed about me touching because I was 'going to make them die'. _Psh. As if._ What's the point in putting them in the lobby if you can't touch them?

Gabriel, unfortunately, stopped both my poking and my staring at what I thought was.. well, was probably, Kyoya. "Miss Alex?" My eyes snapped up to meet his and I pulled down my headphones, looking up at him curiously. "Your brother Eiji is ready now, if you'd like to come with me." I glanced back to where 'Kyoya' was.. and he was staring at me. I stared back at him as Gabriel ushered me out. _That has to be him.._

As soon as I was in the room, I almost vomited. I hadn't seen my brother since the day before his accident.. which was ages ago, but he looked so different. He had wires coming out everywhere, a beeping machine next to him and, for someone who had been up seconds before, I could've sworn he should have been awake. It was horrid to see him like that, especially since he was the one always running around with me.

Instead of being a normal human-being and going over to softly wake him up, I ran out of there so fast that it didn't even feel like I was running. I sat in a nearby alley, don't know why I picked that place, and sobbed into my knees. I just couldn't handle it. It had all been about school, that weird banana-suit, meeting Kyoya.. I hadn't taken a moment to prepare myself for what my brother would look like..

 _ **...**_

After sitting in the alley for about an hour, Gabriel worriedly looking for me the entire time, the man eventually found me. He took me back to the limo and let me cry into his shoulder until it was time to go. I wrote my brother a note and handed it to one of the staff as I wiped my puffy, red eyes. It was horrid, I know.. running off like that after I had wanted to see him for so long, him probably wanting to see me as well.. But I just couldn't look at him like that.. Not Eiji.. Not my big-brother..

"Alex?" My mother asked tenderly later that night as she knocked on the door. I rolled over, so I was facing away from the brown door, and curled up in a ball on my large bed. I was starting to hate Japan.. After reading the amount of worried texts I had gotten from all of my friends back in France, I just wanted to go home. "Alex, sweetie?" My mother opened the door. I listened to it click shut once she was in. "Gabriel told me what happened at the hospital.."

I felt the dip in the bed and the trademark hand stroking my cheek. I stayed staring at the large window opposite me, tears once again threatening to fall as I, once again, thought about my friends back in France. "I want to go home.." I sobbed quietly, not meeting the worried eyes of my mother. "I hate it here.. I don't know anyone.. And I don't want to see Eiji again. He looks like a bloody toy sleeping in that bed! He looks dead!" My voice broke as I bolted upright, tears spilling over as I looked at my mother.

Her face softened and she pulled me into her embrace, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I cried helplessly. "It's okay, darling.. Shh.." She held me for a while, stroking my hair as I sniffed once the tears had stopped. "I know it looks horrible, dear.. You're big brother all hooked up and helpless.. but he doesn't want to be like that, you know that, right?" I nodded, wiping my eyes yet again. "And you know we won't make you do anything you don't like?"

Nodding again, my mother sighed. She pulled the covers up to my neck and kissed me on the forehead, looking me dead in the eyes. I held her gaze curiously, barely being able to look at her threw my puffy eyes. "We can go back tomorrow if you want, dear.. but.. Please try and stay here." I stayed quiet. "Even if you can't, your father and I need to see him. It's a vital part of his recovery, dear.. You haven't even seen Kyoya yet, have you?"

I shook my head and put my head back on her shoulder, staring at the wall. "Why don't I give Kyoya's father a ring and ask him if you and him can meet before school.. You two can see each other again and you can stay with him for the day." She stroked my hair softly again, the locks falling from her pale fingers. "How's that, dear?"

Shrugging, I sniffed. "I don't want to bother him.."

"Believe me, Kyoya will be happy to see you."

 _ **...**_

I stood awkwardly outside of the school, holding my elbow as I watched the other students going inside. The twins had seen me and said good-morning, both seeing the awkward attitude I had, but that's all they said. The brunette smiled at me and went in, the one that was with them in class. The rest of people were a load of blurs, people I barely recognised. I was on the brink of breaking-down again or having a panic-attack when I heard a smooth voice behind me.

"Alex?" Slowly, I turned around. It was the same boy from the hospital. The same boy I knew when I was seven. It was Kyoya. "It's nice to see you again."

* * *

 _ **OOOOOOOO: OOOOOHHHHH BITCH OMD C:**_

 _ **So. Basiccally. We got Wifi. Praise the lords. But I only got it today. So I'm skipping out on SNK update to keep my schedule. BUT I'll be updating as normal ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed this (Yes, I do enjoy torturing you guys with cliff-hangers) and I hope you'll drop a review.. if you're nice.. C:**_

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 7: Catching Up

Chapter 7: Catching Up

I stood, just staring at him. He stared at me as well, until a group of giggling girls distracted him. "See! I told you the new boy knew Kyoya.." One whispered. "Yeah, what are they doing? Are they like cousins or something?" I saw the irritated twitch in Kyoya's left eye. That was a surprise. He would twitch like that when he was younger, especially when his sister would fuss over him.. I had thought he had gotten over it by now. "Come on, let's go inside." Kyoya gripped my arm. "It'll be better to talk in private."

Although I wasn't one to blush.. at all.. I found my cheeks going a scorching shade of red as we walked through the deserted hallway. I hadn't seen Kyoya in ages. Suddenly, we were walking next to each other like nothing had ever happened.. "You're really tall now.." I mumbled, looking up at him. He smirked. _Kyoya smiles, he doesn't smirk.. God, I don't even know him!_ I yelled in my head, biting my lip. "You still haven't changed your glasses.."

He looked back down at me. "These glasses offer the best purpose for me." The voice was something I could listen to forever. I could have, quite frankly, recorded him talking and played it over and over again, alone in my room. I watched as he adjusted the glasses. "And I doubt I've grown much.. More so you've stayed the same height." I put on a fake-offended face and laughed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Dream on Kyo." I used his nickname, smiling. "I just.. I'd be taller in heels."

"Mhm.. And so would I."

"I'd love to see that." I smiled, the tension breaking.

"As would I, but I doubt that would ever happen."

 _ **...**_

As it turned out, we still had a lot still in common. Obviously, I didn't look anything like him, but our achievement levels and everything else had stayed the same. He commented on how he used to stare at my hair during science class and I, literally, told him to piss off. He also commented on how I had matured, but I just rolled my eyes as we continued to talk over eating food.

I had noticed the twins staring at me, along with two third-years and a second-year with violet eyes and a mop of blonde hair. God-knows why they were staring, but I just ignored them and continued to eat and talk with my long-lost childhood friend. Suddenly, he rolled up his sleeve. My eyes widened. He was still wearing a bracelet, one that I had given him in like.. forever ago.

The string itself was black, that accompanied by loads of wooden, black beads. It had his name engraved into a few of the beads. I recalled making that bracelet, getting the wood-shavings everywhere as my mother chased me to pick them up once I was done. "You still have that?!" I squeaked, instantly going red when I realised I had spoken a bit too loudly. He smiled and pulled his sleeve back down. "Geez.." I huffed. "Did you put that on just for today?" I frowned.

Shaking his head, Kyoya leant on his elbow. "I wore it yesterday, as a matter of fact. It's been sitting on my desk for god-knows how long and since you were coming back to Japan, I thought I might as well give us something to talk about." _So he smiles **and** smirks now.. Huh..? _ I thought, watching as he smiled. "I was going to say something at the hospital.. but I wasn't sure if it was you. It's been ages since we've seen each other and I didn't expect you to have cut hair."

Smiling, I played with a few of the stray strands. "Yeah.. Mr Ito, my kick-boxing teacher, said it would be a good idea. I didn't want to cut it so short I couldn't do things with it, so we both agreed on an acceptable size and here I am now." I flicked it out from both sides. "Crazy, huh?" Kyoya smiled again. "I'm going to let it grow out to back down to my waist, though.. I like this look.. but my longer hair was pretty." I smiled.

Both of us stood up as the bell went. I could see a lot of girls eyeing us and I knew Kyoya was fondly talked about throughout the school, so I flicked him in the side of the head and decided to ask him. He glared at me at first, before cocking an eyebrow. "Sorry.. habit.." I smiled, putting my flicking-hand back down to my waist. "By the way, Kyo." He hummed. "Why does nearly every single girl I see talk about you? It's crazy. I know you have the face of an angel and all that.. but come on. Every girl?"

He allowed a smirk to slide across his lips. "Stop by the third music room after school and I'll show you.. Most of my friends are curious to know who you are. I presume you've seen them staring at you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So those two ginger-haired weirdos and that girl in boy's uniform are your friends? Small world, huh."

"If by Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, then yes." He stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

* * *

 _ **Why hello there. C:**_

 _ **Sorry about the lack of updates, lovelies. I didn't have wifi for three days and I'm working on a new story as it is that I'm hoping to add to the update schedule once I sent out the last chapter of 'The Man In The Elevator' C: Btw, I'm working on a long chapter for that one as well and should be out a few hours-to a day after this is updated.**_

 _ **ENJOY MY TRASH! C:**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	12. Chapter 8: Host-Club

Chapter 8: Host-Club

Once the bell rang, I bolted towards the place Kyoya and I were supposed to meet. The twins were still stalking me, despite the best efforts of their brunette friend, trying to get them to stop, and it was starting to freak me out. Kyoya gave me a weird look as I came around the corner, almost knocking him over. "Don't.. ask.." I panted, him smirking as he started walking.

The two of us walked towards the third music room, Kyoya listening intently whilst I explained how I knew Haruhi was a girl. He was pretty amazed at the end of it.. since nobody else had figured it out.. but I thought that was stupid, since it was bloody obvious. "So, why are we going after school? Are you guys in some sort of club?" Kyoya glanced at me, before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I was still swooning over him. "You'll see soon enough."

 _ **...**_

After being bombarded with questions from the Hitachiins, I was confused as to how I ended up sitting on a sofa, in-between the two ginger-heads and opposite the two third-years. Kyoya was off somewhere and the blonde guy was in the corner growing.. mushrooms? "So, you're Kyo-Chan's old friend?" I directed my gaze from the blonde one, who was still growing mushrooms in the corner and occasionally glancing back at me, to looking at the third-year eating a piece of cake.. These people were weird.

Nodding, I stared awkwardly at the floor. I wasn't good with new people to start with, and these guys were just insanely odd, so that made me even more on-edge.. I didn't even think Kyoya liked these sorts of people.. Them being childish, annoying.. kinda weird. "Yeah.. I used to know him ages ago, when I was seven or something." The boy shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. I watched him, until he asked if I wanted some. "Oh.. No, I'm good." I held my hand up.

It took a while for the tension to break.. but after a few more of the 'hosts' started talking about the club and asking me some kinder questions, I felt as if I had known the boys, and Haruhi, for ages. "Do you even know our names?" The smaller boy asked. I shook my head slowly. "Well.." He glanced around. "Those two are Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan." He pointed at the twins. They grinned at me.. I'd stay away from those two.

He then introduced me to Tamaki, who blatantly ignored me and continued growing mushrooms, Mori, who just gave me a grunt and Haruhi.. who I'd already met before. He then introduced himself as Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but I could call him Honey. I glanced around once more, before realising Honey had run off with Mori. I bit my lip and scouted the room for Kyoya, using him as a safe-place. I walked over and pulled up a chair, looking over his shoulder. "Hi."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, before glancing at me. "Hello, Alex." He continued to type. I watched his fingers move, my mouth slightly open in a.. weird way. "So, I presume you've met anyone?" He closed whatever he was typing on and turned towards me. I glanced back, Tamaki now staring at me, before nodding. "Do excuse Tamaki. He's quite the child here." Kyoya explained, turning back to his computer. "And please, don't eat any of the mushrooms. They're poisonous."

"Didn't plan to.." I mumbled, watching as the blonde looked away. I turned back to the screen when I heard more typing. "What're you doing now?"

"Emailing your mother."

"What?!" I squeaked, looking at him.

"She asked me to give you an update, anyway.."

"Fine. Alright. Just don't embarrass me."

"When have I ever done that?"

 _ **...**_

After a long while of talking to everyone, a few girls walked in. Kyoya stayed with me at the computer table, whilst I watched the blonde that was growing mushrooms in a corner and glaring at me sprung to life. The odd aura was gone as he greeted the girls. "Kyo." He hummed as I tugged his sleeve. "What exactly is this club?" He glanced over at Tamaki, before he smirked.

"We refer to it as the host-club." My eyes widened a fraction and he smirked again. "Don't look so surprised, Alex. Tamaki and I created the club just before we graduated." I blinked, looking around. I had taken my eyes away for a few seconds, and, suddenly, the room was flooded with guests. They were all talking, drinking tea, eating cake.. in Honey's case. I blinked. I really didn't know what to do, apart from sit awkwardly with Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Two girls squealed, completely ignoring me. I did the same, looking at his screen. "It's good to see you today!"

"As is it nice to see you." Just when I thought he was going to leave me with the safety of his computer, he pushed me off my chair and in the direction of the girls. My eyes widened in surprise and he just smiled. "This is a dear friend of mine, Alex. It'd be nice of you two if you could sit with him today." The girl looked at me, before their eyes lit up. I swallowed.. Were they like.. crazy fan-girls or something?

I glared at Kyoya as I slowly approached a table with the girls. I knew how to please people, such as my mother and father with little shows I'd often do when I got bored.. but entertain two girls for god-knows how long? How the hell did Kyoya expect me to do that? He flashed me a smirk, before returning to typing on his computer and scribbling on his clipboard. The other hosts were glancing at me, especially Tamaki.

"We heard you come from France!" One squealed. I nodded slowly. "It must be so nice there! Do you come from Paris?"

"Oui." Who knew a few French words could make a girl swoon. I linked my fingers together and rested my chin on the digits, glancing around for some sort of advice as the other hosts entertained. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed awfully close together, gay, even, which was slightly weird. Honey was smiling like a kid and eating cake, Mori sitting beside him with a stoic look on his face.. Haruhi was just talking and Tamaki seemed to be doing better then the rest of them.

The club went on in a blur and, before I knew it, Kyoya had sat down beside me. "Well, that was amusing to watch." He grinned, patting my on the head to let me know he was there.. even though I had heard the chair move and the comment. I groaned and leant my face in my hand, gripping my blonde locks softly. "What's the matter?" He looked at me funny.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Why did you leave me with them.." I whined, resting my chin on my crossed forearms.

"Because I thought it'd do you good to get to know some people in the school." He defended with a shrug. "And it seemed the girls enjoyed talking to you."

I huffed, before I was bombarded by the twins. They swooped me up and hugged me from either side. "You know." One mumbled. "You're a really good host." Their eyes lit up and they looked over to the blonde one, who was talking with Haruhi. "Boss! We have an idea!" They shouted in unison. I glanced warily at Kyoya, who was just smirking, and then let them drag me over to Tamaki. "Since Alex is such a good friend to Kyoya, why doesn't he become a host?!"

"What? No, tha-!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Tamaki cut off. He was smiling.. but, for some reason, I could just tell it was at me. A few minutes ago, he was glaring at me and sulking in a corner. And, suddenly, he made me blush. "Kyoya, what do you think?!"

"It's a brilliant idea." The grin on his face told me he wanted this more than I could comprehend. There was a weird, sappy look in his eyes that he only got back when we were children. His mother and father never noticed it and I was sure nobody else did.. but he only had the look in his eyes when he was with me. And for that, I was willing to put up with these idiots just to stay close to him.. And keep the sappy glint in those perfect eyes of his.

* * *

 _ **Mmm... So... My little Alex is going to join the host-club?! How amazing!**_

 _ **I don't know how I feel about this chapter :| Eh. Who cares. You guys can just take it C: Love you all! Drop a review and tell me if it was shit or not. (Sorry for any mistakes P: I just really wanted to post this today)**_

 _ **ALRIGHT SO BASICALLY! I just came back from my holiday and it was a 27/30 hour drive so I didn't have wifi, nor the time, to upload yesterday. But hey, I've had a nap and I'm binge-writing this right now as I drink my coffee. C:**_

 _ **(IMPORTANT NOTE: I've chosen to postpone my SNK fanficition for reasons.. I'm having writer's block atm and I can't seem to find a way around everything. But meh, I'll post in a few/one week(s) or month or whatever..)**_

 _ **Thank you all! Bye-Bye!**_


	13. Chapter 9: You're A Girl?

Chapter 9: You're A Girl?

It was pretty much a blur.

Hugged Kyoya goodbye, hugged Honey goodbye, got glommed by the twins, blushed at Tamaki, said goodbye to Haruhi and Mori, took a limo home, greeted my parents, walked up the stairs, threw my bag down, kicked off my shoes, threw off my blazer, laid on my bed and groaned into the pillows. Just a normal afternoon. Just a normal afternoon, wanting to kill myself and throw something.

I dragged my hand down my face, sitting up. I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself in to. I had been at that school a few days, and I was already getting into clubs. I wasn't thrilled by the idea, since I had other things to do. Such as ballet, which I definitely wasn't going to enjoy in a private lesson. And kick-boxing. I didn't think I could enjoy that without Mr Ito.

At least Kyoya was there, though. I slid off the bed and stripped off the rest of my clothes, digging in my closet for something for wear. Amazingly, my mother had remembered I wasn't really a girly-girl and didn't enjoy wearing skirts out of ballet, so there was my shorts. I put on the black item of clothing and then dug deeper for some form of a jumper. I pulled on a grey t-shirt and then slipped on the navy-blue jumper.

I picked up a hair-band off of the dressed and bent over, smoothing the sides of my hair out with my fingers as my hair hung down. I then gathered it up in my right hand and twisted the band around it, looking in the mirror. I glanced myself up and down, judging if it was appropriate, before shaking my legs. My father would kill me if he saw me showing off so much skin. I grinned at the thought, before pulling on some thigh-highs.

"Alex?" My mother's familiar voice echoed through the room. I looked backwards, meeting her curious, yet worried, stare. "How was school? Did Kyoya look after you? Did you meet any new friends?" I sat on my bed, my mother scanning my room. I don't know what she was looking for or what she wanted, but he was looking for someone. Probably phone-numbers on papers..

"Uh.. Good, yes and yes." I recalled the questions, pulling out my laptop. I opened it and laid on my front, my mother sitting on the bed beside me. She played with the pony-tail and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she pulled it out. "Mother.. Do you always have to do plats?" I whined, tilting my head back as she pulled the hair from in front of my shoulders to behind.

She smiled. "You look so much like a boy now." She sighed, getting to work on giving me two French pigtails. I let her, knowing I'd upset her if I didn't. "Honestly, why did you ever cut your hair." She frowned, her hands combing through my hair. I huffed and kicked my legs behind me, my toes hitting my cushion as I pulled up skype. "What are you doing on that tablet of yours?"

Mother was never really good at computers. She didn't even know the proper names for them. "It's not a tablet, mother." I corrected, typing in my friend's name in the search bar. "It's a computer. You use tablets with your fingers."

"But that's what you're doing now." She frowned, tying the band around the end of pigtails.

"I'm typing, mother. On tablets you use the screen. Like this." I poked the screen once, immediately reaching for a tissue to clean it after.

"And what are you doing now?" She asked from the door, eyeing the screen as I waited for my friend to pick up.

"Skyping Eliza." I shrugged. She nodded, before walking out. I watched the door click shut, before Eliza's squealing voice filled my ears. "Hi Eli.. How you doing..?" I hadn't texted or rang her for a few days and in that time she had managed to send me almost ninety texts, called me at least fifty times and squealed down the phone at me until I just deleted all of the voicemails.

As we talked, laughed and joked, it reminded me of everything that I didn't have at the moment. Eliza, Mr Ito, Jen, my ballet teacher.. I felt lost. I had Kyoya, yes. But Kyoya was an old friend. Even if I was going to be in a club with him, I wouldn't see him in a few months. Nor would I see the weird people he hung out with. As the call ended, I turned around and flopped onto one of the pillows, groaning into it.

I couldn't keep my mind off of what would happen in a few months in the future. Would I break Kyoya's heart like I did when we were seven? How would I feel? Would he hate me? I rolled off my bed, just standing up as I plopped onto the floor. "He's going to hate me." I decided out-loud, dragging a hand down my face as I walked towards my door. I needed some food. Even if I wasn't allowed crisps or cakes or anything, I was going to have them, despite my diet-plan.

I really needed to keep my mind off of everything.. But after raiding the food-cupboard, I wished I would've taken a different alternative, since I felt sick after.

* * *

Sighing, I gripped the doorknob to the host-club. Although they had given me a choice, I didn't know why I wanted to come back the next day. It was probably since they were the only people I knew at Ouran.. and the idea of being fussed over by a bunch of girls wasn't that bad. The only thing that was pissing me off was the fact the twins kept on accusing me of hitting on Haruhi..

"I don't like Haruhi in that way." I growled, walking over to Kyoya as the two grinned like Cheshire cats behind me. I pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the table, the twins leaning on the back of the chair as I watched Kyoya type. "Kyoya.."

"Hm?" He didn't even look up.

"Tell them to leave me alone."

"But you do!" They laughed, draped their arms over my shoulders. I ducked slightly, glaring at them. "You're always talking to Haruhi. Of course you're in love with her."

Kyoya looked up from his computer, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You two are the ones I thought would pick up quicker than the others." Kyoya frowned. He eyed me for a moment, before looking back at the twins.

"What?" They asked. The unison was starting to get to me.. but Kyoya's curious look was more interesting.

"Alex is a girl."

"What?!" They squeaked, looking at me. I glanced from one to another.

"You guys really are self-centred.."

"What? Al-Chan's a girl?" Honey appeared beside me, staring at me with wide-eyes. "Oh. It's pretty obvious now." He smiled, looking at my hair.

"So, you don't like Haruhi?" Hikaru mumbled, looking at me.

"No. I'm a girl." I glanced at Tamaki, who was staring over the back of the sofa at me. "And I thought you guys just took in girls for a living."

"No, Alex." Kyoya brought my attention back to him. "Haruhi is a.. special case." Haruhi mumbled something that I didn't quite pick up, but I was too busy staring at Kyoya's glasses as he fiddled with them on his nose. "It just so happens that you're right. A lot of people in this school are quite self-centred."

"You are as well." Kaoru mumbled, leaning on me. "Why didn't you think she was a boy?"

"Well.. I've known Alex since I was about three. I doubt I'd miss it if she'd decided to become a boy."

"I'm not changing my gender." I rolled my eyes, standing up and suddenly grateful I didn't have the Hitachiins leaning on me. I reached behind my head and undid the hairband, the tops of my hair falling down. Honey smiled again.

"You look pretty like that."

"Thanks, Honey. But I'd rather you didn't say that."

"Why not?" Honey pouted.

"Alex doesn't appreciate compliments." He eyed me. I glared at him.

"Since when?"

"Since the fountain in first grade."

"Oh dear god, please don't remind me Kyo.."

* * *

 _ **One day late.. Oh well..**_

 _ **Drop a review about this chapter.. I'm not sure if I'm feeling it or not o.o Because I don't fancy moving this story along so quickly that people get confused.. Ah well :| Maybe I'm overreacting.. I just hope you guys like this so far as much as I do! (Which is a lot, despite my doubts)**_

 _ **Love you all! Bye!**_


	14. Chapter 10: Dojo

_**Seriously, you guys might as well just expect me to be late every single update XD (Jk, love you all, enjoy!) (PS: Who else has seen Orphan? C:)**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dojo

Huffing, I flopped down on my desk. After getting an earful from my father, after he had found out I had raided the kitchens, I was pretty depressed. Mother had even mentioned it as well.. and I was tempted to just go into a small toilet cubicle and scream like Esther from that English movie Orphan.

"What's up with you?" The twins appeared, one leaning on the back of my chair. Flinching, I glared up at them. "You look sad. What happened?" One asked.. I presumed that was Kaoru. Hikaru had a tendency to just not give a shit whatsoever.. but that didn't mean he couldn't be nice.. some times.

"Nothing.. My parents are just being a bother." I leant on my elbows, staring down at the desk. "I don't get the big deal about eating cake. They had a go at me."

"Why did they have a go at you for eating cake?" They asked in unison. Glancing from one to the other, I shrugged.

"I do ballet and kick-boxing.. I'm not meant to eat sweets or that sort of stuff."

"But you're thin enough." Kaoru mumbled, looking at me as he pulled up a chair. "Why can't you eat what you want?"

"I don't know." I huffed, opening my hands. I rubbed the palms against my face for a moment or two, before I let them flop gently down on the desk.. and then something hit me like a mother fucking truck. "Oh." I looked at them. "I can't come to the club today. I have practice."

"What practice?"

"Ugh.. Kick-boxing.. It's going to be horrible." I flopped over the desk, the twins watching me with odd stares.

"Don't you like it?"

"I like my teacher." I shrugged, rubbing my face again. "But he's in France. I have to wait to see him again." The twins exchanged a few glances, before they shrugged and left me to my own devices. I pulled on my headphones and leant on my elbow, Haruhi only just getting in as the bell went. She must've woken up late, because she's never been late.

After saying hello, the Hitachiins dragged her to their seats, where they rambled on about various thing I couldn't here.. not that I would want to, anyway. I had a bigger thing to worry about. My parents had said we would be going back in a matter of months and, despite the fact I already missed my friends and wanted to go back like hell.. _spending these few days with the host-club, I'm not sure if I want to go back.. I'd break Kyoya.._

Shaking my head, as if I'd shake the dreadful thoughts right out of my head, I leant back in my chair, on the arm, on my elbow. My palm cupped my cheek in my hand as I breathed out. I hadn't been sleeping a lot, what with getting in trouble for raiding the kitchens and the homework I'd been delaying due to the host-club, I was pretty tired.

Caught in a god-damn carousel of thoughts and music, I wasn't sure when I fell asleep.. but, all I did know, was that it was pretty quick after class had started.

* * *

"Al-Chan? Al-Chan~?" Something prodded my cheek and I grunted, suddenly becoming aware I was awake. The thing I was laying on wasn't a chair.. it wasn't even hard and I wasn't even sitting. "Al-Chan? Are you awake?" Another prod and I opened my eyes, reaching up to shield my eyes from the lights. I blearily looked to the side, Honey's concerned, yet cheerful, face filling my vision, along with the twins, who were standing beside him. "You fell asleep in class."

I pushed myself to sit up and rubbed at the sleep pooled onto my eyelids, frowning as it got a bit annoying. "Did I.." I mumbled, trying to recall what class I had fallen asleep in. Honey nodded, seating himself beside me as he stared with wide, worried eyes. "What time is it.."

"Just before the club starts." Mushroom-boy piped up. Thinking for a moment, I looked at him, before my eyes shot wide open and I lunged off the couch, almost knocking Honey over. "What's wrong?"

"I have practice!"

"Oh yeah.. you mentioned that.." The Hitachiins mumbled, holding out my stuff. "You won't get in trouble if you're a bit late, will you?"

"You have no idea.." I groaned, pulling my phone out. Five missed calls from Gabriel. Great. "I'll catch you guys later!"

"Bye Al-Chan!"

I shut the door and bolted down the hallway, desperate to see if Gabe's limo was still there.. and, luckily, it was. He was leaning against the drivers door, holding his phone to his ear as he stared worriedly at the ground. "Gabriel!" I waved my hand, running through the gates. He shot up, taking the phone away.

"Honestly, Miss Alex! You've scared me half to death!"

"Sorry.." I smiled sheepishly. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on then, Miss. We'd better get you to your class."

"Who's teaching me?"

"That's a surprise." He opened the door and I slotted in, flopping down on the seats. I was still tired, but I was bored and I wanted to do something other than sleep. Gabriel glanced at me in the mirror, before he pulled away from the curb. I sat up properly and undid the band holding my hair up, letting it fall over my face. I combed it back with my fingers, before flopping against the chair. "Why were you so late, Miss Alex?"

"I must've fallen asleep somewhere. Then Kaoru and Hikaru took me to the-"

"Who are they? Your mother doesn't like it when you don't tell her about your friends." My eyes widened slightly and I frantically shook my head. I couldn't let anyone know I was in such a club.. Father would send me straight back to France, mother would definitely think it was a waste of time, when I could've been home earlier, and I'd probably break Kyoya's heart by leaving him.. again..

But I was going to do that anyway. I was going to be gone in a few months.. but I didn't want to..

My eyes stared blankly at the window as droplets of rain slid down it. I shuffled over to one of the window and pressed my cheek against the cool metal, staring up at the sky. "Are we going to a dojo?" I mumbled, still staring upwards.

"Yes, it's owned by Yorihisa Haninozuka. The man is extremely respectable, he owns a branch of dojos across Japan."

"Haninozuka.." I pushed away from the window. "Honey's dad?!"

"Miss Alex, who are all these people you are talking about?"

"Uh.." I sunk in my chair. "They were from my dreams..?"

"Mhm." He gave me a look in the mirror, before shrugging as we turned a corner.

"Is kick-boxing even a martial art.. Why isn't it in a gym?" I mumbled, staring at the leather seat.

"It is, Miss Alex. And your father wants you to do well.. The youngest son will be there to help you train."

"Youngest? Who's that?"

"Yasuchika Haninozuka, he's the youngest of the two sons. Although he's not as good as his older brother, Yasuchika is quite skilled."

"Really." I edged towards the door as the limo came to a stop. I picked up my changing-bag and then hopped out as soon as the door opened.

"I'll be waiting for you, Miss Alex."

"Thanks.. Gabe.." I flashed him a small smile, before walking up the steps. It was bloody massive, and I could already hear shouting from the inside. I slid open the door and was met with at least fifty men following a small boy that looked unmistakably like Honey..

* * *

 ** _Why hello. It's your friendly writer wanting to give trash ^_^ Terribly sorry I'm a few days late for the update, I haven't been in a good mind-set and I'm still getting frustrated with my SNK fanfic.. I just can't think of what to do with it.. but I think it will result in being deleted, since I can't exactly update right now or in the near future..._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed C:_**

 ** _(PS: I'm not sure if Honey's father actually owns dojos all over Japan, but, if it's not from the Anime, then it's just another thing.. probably just from my imagination C:)_**


	15. Chapter 11: Which One Is Hikaru?

_**I'M BACK**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Which One Is Hikaru?

Huffing, I pulled myself out of the changing rooms. It was a little disturbing how the men were just staring at me.. but that's probably because I was the only girl in the room. My eyes landed on that kid I saw a few minutes prior and I dragged myself over, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yasuchika..?" I mumbled, drawing out the syllables as I wasn't sure if they were right or not.

He turned around and eyed me for a moment, looking me up and down, before he nodded. "Mhm. You must be Alex."

"Yeah.."

"From France?"

"Mhm." He eyed me up and down again, before pushing his glasses up his nose. "You go to Ouran."

"Yeah.."

"I've seen you hanging around with my brother."

Putting two and two together, I guessed. "Honey?"

"Tch. I suppose they've dragged you into their stupid club as well."

"Uh.."

"Come on, we don't have all day."

* * *

After the odd conversation and ages of sweaty training, I changed into my leggings and button-up shirt, walking out of the changing rooms. As it turned out, Yasuchika was a lot more powerful than he looked.. but that didn't mean I didn't win a few rounds. "Alex." I yelped in surprise, looking back. Chika, as he had let me call him, was looking up at me. "Come back soon. It's been a while since I've had someone I don't hate to train with."

"Uh.. Thanks..?" I didn't know if 'don't hate' was a compliment or not.. but I took it as one. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Mhm." He pushed his glasses up his nose again, before turning on his heel. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah.."

I slid open the door, finding Gabe leaning on the passenger door as he scrolled through his phone. I'd never seen him so casual. I cleared my throat and he jumped, shoving his phone into his pocket as I stepped onto the last step. "Miss Alex." He mumbled. "How was training? Your father wanted you to make a good impression."

"Can we quit talking about father." I mumbled, pulling on my jacket. I slid into the limo, Gabe closing the door behind me. "Father wants this, father wants that." I made motions with my hands, one way, then the next, as Gabe pulled away from the curb. "It's doing my head in."

"I apologise." He mumbled. "It's just important that-"

"That I know what I'm expected to do." I cut him off, having heard the speech so many times before in France.

"Indeed." He smiled. "I won't mention your father again in your presence unless you wish it."

"Thanks.. Mind if I get some sleep?"

"That's fine. Sleep well."

"Yeah.. Thanks.."

* * *

"Alex!"

"AH!"

It had been an entire week since I joined the host-club.. and I felt more at home than ever. It seemed like I had been there for absolutely ages, and it was starting to weird me out how fast things had been going.

"Why are you so jumpy?" The twins draped their arms over me, guiding me down the hallway as they snickered.

"I'm not." I frowned. "You guys just scared me."

"Sure, sure." They waved there hands, letting go of me. I stopped, staring at them as they pulled on caps. "We want to play a game!"

"If it includes sharp, pointy things then I'm getting Haruhi."

"No, it doesn't!" They grinned in unison. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

"The.." I blinked. "What?"

"Guess which one is which." One rolled their eyes. "It's not rocket-science." Looking for the trademark differences in the their voices, I pointed to Hikaru. "Wrong!" They laughed. I shook my head.

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." I pointed to Kaoru second. They blinked, both staring at my finger, before they sighed.

"It must be a girl thing."

"But none of our guests can do it."

"A girl pretending to be a boy thing."

"You guys are weird.." I huffed, pushing lightly in-between them to get to class before the bell. They stared at me like lost puppies, I had no idea why, and went through the door, staring at their odd faces as I did so.

"Alex?" Haruhi made me look away from the twins as they talked idly in the corner.

"Oh, hi." I smiled slightly, meeting her eyes. They were concerned. "The twins are being weird."

"Figured that." She smiled. "What do you mean?"

"They just asked me to play a game and I think- no, I know, I got it right. They're acting all weird now." Haruhi glanced over my shoulder and her brows furrowed slightly, before she shrugged.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game?" I nodded. "Nobody's been able to get that right.. unless it's by a guess." A small, proud smile crossed over her lips. "I think I was the first."

"That's really cool." I leant on my elbow. "They're that identical?"

"Apparently, but it's not that hard to tell the difference after a short while." She shrugged, standing up as the bell rang. She started collecting her books and I did the same, until the twins' arms wrapped around me and I yelled in surprise.

"Hey, Alex." One cooed.. I presumed Hikaru. "We wanted to tell you something." The other finished.

Ducking a little, I looked from one to another. "Uh.. Okay."

They exchanged glances before they let go, smiling down at me with identical grins. "You know the boss doesn't like you." Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru nodded in agreement, and I raised an eyebrow. "Just because he invited you into the club doesn't mean he likes you. In-fact he's being pretty mean to you."

"Oi, leave her alone." Haruhi gripped my hand. "Stop toying with her."

"We weren't toying with her." The sung, wrapping their arms around each other. I watched them skip off, biting my lip, and Haruhi looked at me. "Bye Alex! Bye Haruhi!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine. They were just being weird."

* * *

 _ **Ah.. Munchkins.. It's almost been a year.. Geez, I owe you guys a lot. A lot of things have been happening in my life but it's okie now, I'm going to be taking this story back on. I know it's a Friday but I think I'll post some on Tuesday if I'm lucky. Right now all I'm doing is updating this chapter, at the end so please read it, as I agree with someone who reviewed, the chapters are going a bit fast, and then we're going to continue! So, please, stay tuned and I hope everyone who's following the story is happy to see me back! 3**_


	16. Chapter 12: Fake Friends

_**It's totally not Wednesday..**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Fake Friends

Their words stayed in my head as I went to the club. I knew Tamaki had been ignoring me when I first got there, but I just figured he didn't like new people. At first I thought they were all weird, odd people as well. But even after a week I can see they're all alright. And now, talking to the guests with a small smile, I kept on glancing towards him with a nervous look.

Kyoya brought me back down to reality, though. "Does Tamaki hate me?" I asked as I watched him type. His fingers stopped for a moment before they continued, his gaze flicking towards Tamaki before he looked back down at the screen.

"Have the twins been talking to you?" I nodded. "Ignore them. He doesn't hate you he's just a protective child."

"Protective?"

"When you left I met Tamaki in middle-school." He explained, still typing. I really didn't understand how he multi-tasked so well. "I hated him at first, he was an idiot, I envied how easy his life is. But it's not, like most of our lives. So, we formed some kind of friendship after a few rows. We've been friends ever since, we created this club and recruited the others. Haruhi just happened to break something expensive and to repay us she had to work for us at the club. He's been there for a me and I've been there for him. If he does tell you I'm his or something idiotic, just ignore him. It's jealousy."

Nodding, I looked towards the bright-eyed blonde as he smiled at a few girls who were hanging off of every word. I could hear him talking in French, and I watched as he cupped one of their faces and made puppy-eyes at her, speaking. She collapsed, and the corner of my mouth lifted in amusement. "And ignore the twins." I looked back to Kyoya. "All they do is stir trouble, it's what they do when they're bored."

"Alright." I mumbled, eyes glued to the male as he continued to entertain.

* * *

Groaning, I flopped down onto my bed, arms spread like an eagle. I stayed there for a moment, I'd missed the soft mattress and my baby-blue covers, before I got up and changed to get a little more comfortable, aka some sweats and a tank-top. I then grabbed my laptop and attempted to skype Eliza, who hadn't really been texting me in a while. She didn't answer, and I frowned, grabbing my phone.

I shot her a text, asking if she was up, but she immediately texted back with 'I'm busy, sorry'. Now, Eliza would always ring me up and tell me that herself. Normally screeching in my ear. Yet, here I was, staring at my phone. I sent one back, 'It's okay, we can talk later', and turned it off. Why did I feel like she was ignoring me? Maybe it was because I hadn't really been able to text her. After the club I'd been so tired I couldn't fight to answer he skype calls. Yep, she was probably pissed.

Ever since moving to Japan my ballet had been put on hold, which meant my parents weren't really looking at my diet. So, I went down to the pantry and found something good to eat, some left-over pizza, and took it back upstairs with a glass of orange-juice.

I raised an eyebrow when I entered my room, hearing my phone ringing. I went over to it and put the box on my bed, the glass on my nightstand, and picked it up. Hikaru. I didn't have Hikaru's number. Frowning, I tapped the green button, gingerly putting it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex!" I could tell it was Hikaru from the voice. "We were thinking you could help us for the art-project on Monday."

"How did you get my number?" I frowned, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, Kyoya gave us your phone earlier today. We all put our numbers in your phone in-case you need anything." I frowned.

"Did he." I growled, crossing my legs.

"So? Art project?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll see you on Monday." I hung up and scrolled through my contacts. Sure enough, there was everyone, even Tamaki. Honey had a heart-emoji next to his name, Haruhi had put in hers as well. I frowned at Kyoya's contact. I was definitely going to have words on Monday with him.

* * *

I woke up late in the morning. It was nice to sleep in, especially since I didn't have anything to do other than homework I planned on doing later. I stayed in a nest of my own duvet, when there came a ping beside me. Huffing, I took my hand from the warmth of the covers and felt around for the phone, eventually pulling it back under. It was from Eliza, and I couldn't believe she'd sent me it.

 **From: Eliza**

 **I don't think we should be friends anymore.**

Biting my lip, I frowned.

 **To: Eliza**

 **What? Why, what's happened.**

 **From: Eliza**

 **Nothing, I just can't handle long-distance relationships. It's too much texting, I'm already using too much data. I guess we can still text but, you know, not too much.**

 **To: Eliza**

 **This isn't funny**

 **From: Eliza**

 **I'm not joking.**

 **Bye, Alex, have fun in Japan!**

I stared at my phone, my eyes watering a little. Bitch. Fucking bitch. I threw my phone out of the mountain of covers, sobbing as I curled up. I couldn't count how many times we'd had fun together, and it'd all just been a lie, hadn't it? I knew Eliza was off, she had so many more friends she could just go off with, and now I was gone I was just one less person to worry about.

In the middle of my upset, I didn't realise the door opened. "Honey?" I sniffed, stopping when I heard my mother coming in. "Honey, why are you crying? It's the weekend, it's supposed to be a happy-time." I felt the covers being pulled off of me and, despite wanting to fight, I let her. "Oh.." She frowned, pulling me into her. "What happened? I hope it's nothing bad."

Deciding not to upset mother any more than she probably already was from seeing me cry, I hugged her back. "Nothing.." I smiled, sniffing. "I just got a bit angry, I lost a game." She made a face, I could tell she didn't believe me, but she clearly trusted me. "I'm fine."

She nodded and wiped the tears from my face. "Well, if you're up to it I was thinking you could go and see Eiji today. He's not hooked up to the machine anymore, Alex, so you shouldn't get all upset again."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah.. I'd like that."

* * *

 _ **Poor Alex :c**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is a day late but things have been pre-occupying me. I'll try to stick to the schedule, but for now I hope you liked this one!**_


End file.
